


Mamma Mia

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Mamma Mia! [1]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on the musical, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Single Parent Park Jimin (BTS), as I will be doing flashbacks from jimin’s pov, jungkook just wants to know who his alpha father is, namjin will be in the sequel, some smut, yugyeom and jungkook are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: “Let’s hope this works~” Jungkook mutters to himself as he slips the letters through the slot, stating the names of the intended recipients. “Jung Hoseok…Kim Taehyung…and Min Yoongi~”Weeks away from his mating ceremony, Jungkook finds his father's diary, which contains the memories of the winter Jungkook was conceived. While indulging himself in the glimpses of his father's past, Jungkook finds the identity of three alphas who could all very much be his father. Not wanting to enter the next part of his life without having any knowledge of how he came to be, he decides to write the three alphas and invite them to his mating ceremony under the pretense that it's his father inviting them.ORJimin lives a busy life. Between being a single father, running a hotel on a small island of paradise, and having to help plan his son's mating ceremony, it's difficult for him to catch a break, but he wouldn't trade his life for the world. Then three alphas from his past, including the one responsible for his broken heart, show up and knock his world on its side once again.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mamma Mia so I just had to do my own version of it with BTS!! Hope you enjoy it! <3

Jungkook caps his pen after finally finishing the three identical letters, the only difference in them being who they’re addressed to, and stands up from his desk. Clutching the letters in his hands, the omega looks over towards his bed, smiling at the sight of his alpha sleeping away, before quietly exiting the room, making his way through the night towards the island’s post office to leave the letters in the drop box to be sent out first thing in the morning.

“Let’s hope this works~” Jungkook mutters to himself as he slips the letters through the slot, stating the names of the intended recipients. “Jung Hoseok…Kim Taehyung…and Min Yoongi~”

Once his deed is finished, he heads back to his room at the hotel his father owns, being hit with the scent of a worried alpha as soon as he opens the door. He steps inside to see Yugyeom in the process of climbing out of the bed, presumably to go look for Jungkook. “Where did you go?” Yugyeom asks while sighing in relief, walking over to the omega and wrapping him in a hug. “I was so worried!”

“I’m fine, Gyeomie~” Jungkook assures the taller male, rising up on his toes so he can run his nose along the alpha’s scent gland. “I just had to go do something.”

“Next time, wake me up.” Yugyeom insists, squeezing Jungkook lightly before leading him to the bed. “Now, let’s go sleep~” Jungkook allows Yugyeom to lay him on the bed, the alpha even going so far as to tuck him in which causes the omega to giggle at the adorableness. Yugyeom climbs into the bed next to Jungkook and immediately wraps his arm around him, pulling him into his chest. “Goodnight, Kookie~”

Jungkook whispers his goodnight, leaning up to press his lips to Yugyeom’s briefly before snuggling back into his chest, letting the alpha’s scent calm and lull him to sleep. His last thought before he drifts off is that he hopes his plan works.

Hoseok claps as his current group of students finishes running through their newest routine. “Great job, guys! There are a few tweaks that need to be made, but for now, take a quick break, and we’ll regroup in ten.” Hoseok walks over to the back corner of the studio where his office sits. He grabs a bottle of water from his mini fridge before walking over to his desk and picking up the stack of mail he had just dropped on the furniture that morning as he had been running late to open the dance studio.

He falls back in his chair, using the break he’d given his students to look through what he knows is just a bunch of bills and sort them into piles of ‘important’, ‘can be put off’ and ‘utter bullshit’. He stops as he comes across an envelope that is very obviously not a bill, considering it’s from Nagwon Seom. Instead of tossing the letter onto one of his three piles, he opens it right then, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Taehyung enters the small house that serves as his home on the rare occasion that he is not traveling around the world. “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon!” Bogum, Taehyung’s technical roommate, although he’s never there long enough for the term to truly fit, exclaims as he sees the alpha.

“Yeah, I was on my way to Casablanca after leaving Milan when I realized I had no clean underwear left.” Taehyung explains, dropping his bag on the floor. “Decided I might as well stay a couple extra days before going on to the Philippines.”

Bogum nods. “Well, perfect timing, because a letter came for you this morning.”

Taehyung looks at Bogum in confusion. “A letter?” The beta nods, holding out the item for Taehyung to take. Taehyung carefully opens the envelope, a part of him paranoid that its contents include some kind of airborne poison meant to kill him as no one ever sends him letters, due to his nomad lifestyle.

The door to Yoongi’s studio bursts open, causing the alpha to jump awake, hitting his knee on the underside of his desk. “Did you seriously sleep here again last night?” Yoongi turns around to glare at Kihyun, his friend and also his assistant. “I don’t even think you’ve seen the outside of this studio in a week!”

“I went out to dinner a couple of nights ago.” Yoongi grumbles, rubbing his eyes as he turns back to his computer, ready to continue working on the song from the night before.

“That was a company dinner, so it doesn’t count.” Kihyun deadpans, throwing a stack of papers on the desk in front of Yoongi. “There are your letters and memos for today.” Yoongi sighs and starts flipping through them, not in the mood to get scolded for missing out on important information again due to his tendency to just toss his letters in the corner to never be opened. “And don’t forget, you have a meeting with…”

Kihyun’s voice fades away as Yoongi’s eyes fall on a letter, the sender address causing a fluttering in his stomach from the memories suddenly rushing through his mind.

** _Dear Yoongi/Taehyung/Hoseok,_ **

** _It’s certainly been a long time. How have you been? I’ve thought about you a lot since the last time we saw each other._ **

** _I know this may seem very sudden and unexpected, but my son, Jungkook, is getting mated on August 8th, and I would very much like to an extend an invitation to you to come spend the next few weeks here on the island as we prepare for the ceremony. We could use this chance to catch up and relive our memories together!_ **

** _I hope to see you soon!_ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Jimin_ **

Hoseok walks back out to his class, hands shaking slightly. “I have an important announcement to make,” he states after getting everyone’s attention. “I know this is very short notice, but next week I will be going out of town on some very important business for a few weeks and I will be closing the studio for that time.”

His students start complaining, so he explains a little bit further about the closing of the studio and how he will make up a referral list of open studios where his students can go to get some practice in while he’s gone. Once his students are appeased, he starts the rehearsal back up.

Taehyung is furiously throwing his dirty clothes in the washing machine, trying to get the laundry going as soon as possible so he can get it done quickly. “What’s going on?” Bogum asks, leaning against the door frame and watching Taehyung practically turn into a feral being when he struggles to get the cap off the detergent.

“Forget me staying a couple of days, as soon as my clothes are clean and dry, and as soon as I finish repacking, I’m heading out.”

Bogum can’t even feel disappointed over his friend running off again, due to being used to Taehyung’s behavior, so he just nods. “That must have been some letter.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung says quietly, shutting the washer and pressing the button to start it. “It really was.”

Yoongi practically runs out of his studio, pushing his arms through his hoodie sleeves as he walks briskly down the hall, Kihyun following after him in confusion. “I’m taking a vacation, put that on my schedule.”

“You, a vacation?!” Kihyun asks incredulously, not believing that the alpha who practically lives out of his studio is willingly taking a break. “For how long?”

“I have no idea~” Yoongi says honestly as he pulls the garment over his head, stepping into the elevator. “I’ll let you know when I decide.” He presses the button to take him to the ground floor, leaving a dumbfound Kihyun watching the doors close.

Kihyun blinks as he finally turns away from the elevator that took Yoongi away. “He must be sick or something.” He mumbles to himself, lifting up his tablet to put Yoongi down for a vacation of an undetermined length of time. “It’s a good thing he has so many vacation days built up.”


	2. Two

Jungkook is waiting at the pier as the most recent ferry from the mainland unloads, looking over the heads of the tourists and few locals in search of his absolute best friends. As soon as he sees them, he can’t keep himself from screaming in delight and running towards them. “BamBam, Seokmin!!” The other omega and beta are also incapable of holding back their screams as Jungkook jumps onto them, the three of them bouncing as they hug each other tightly.

“I still can’t believe you’re mating Yugyeom in only a few weeks!” BamBam exclaims as the three of them finally start to calm down. “I still remember when I first introduced you!”

“He’s still treating you well, I assume.” Seokmin comments, picking up his bag as the three of them start on their way to the hotel.

“Of course, he is!” Jungkook says, wrapping his arms around his friends as they walk. “I’m so happy you guys are here! There’s something I haven’t been able to tell anyone, and it’s been killing me!”

The two of them look at Jungkook wide eyed. “Please tell me you’re not pregnant!” BamBam practically begs him while Seokmin just rests his hand on Jungkook’s stomach.

Jungkook lightly smacks Seokmin’s hand away and shoots BamBam a playful glare. “No, I’m not pregnant!” Jungkook pauses to take a breath before telling them. “I invited my alpha dad to my wedding.”

“What?!” His two friends shriek, staring at him in shock.

“I thought your dad wouldn’t even tell you if it was a beta or alpha that knocked him up!”

“Did you figure it out yourself or did Sungwoon or Taemin tell you?”

Jungkook waves his friends’ questions off. “Guys, if you’ll let me explain, I will answer all of your questions.”

After dropping their luggage off at the hotel, the boys went to their normal spot, a shaded, secluded area at the corner of the courtyard. “So, you know how any time I asked about my other father, my dad would always tell me, ‘it was just a winter fling’, ‘I didn’t even know I was pregnant until long after’, ‘he doesn’t even know because I never saw him again’, and so on.” BamBam and Seokmin nod eagerly, leaning forward in an anticipation of the rest of Jungkook’s story. “Well, a couple of weeks ago, I was looking through the storage shed to find something for my dad, and instead, I found this…” Jungkook picks up the bag he had been carrying and pulls out a well-used journal. “This is my dad’s diary that he kept to commemorate his and his friends’ vacation here during their winter break. Which is when he got pregnant with me.”

The other two gasp in excitement, moving to read over Jungkook’s shoulder as he opens the diary. “_November 25th. Yesterday was our first day on Nagwon Seom, and last night was crazy-_“

“Wait,” Seokmin cuts Jungkook off. “Do we really want to hear all the dirty details about your conception?”

Without any hesitation, BamBam responds with, “I certainly do! Continue please!” He waves his hand for Jungkook to pick back up.

The omega giggles a bit before reading the rest of the entry out loud. “_There was this little bar we decided to check out. Sungwoon and Taemin immediately abandoned me to go flirt with a group of alphas they saw in the corner, so fuck them, but I was fine being left alone to myself at the bar with my drink. At least I was until some asshole alpha started harassing me and tried to drag me off to the bathroom to have his way with me. Then this really sweet guy that you wouldn’t think he was an alpha just by looking at him ran the guy off and made sure I was okay. He told me his name was Yoongi and he chose to sit with me for the rest of the night and we just talked about anything and everything. He told me that he just got a job as a producer at a small entertainment company back in Seoul and that he had come to the island as a small present to himself before he would have to buckle down and start working nonstop. We talked all night, and maybe had a drink or two too much, but one thing led to another and I ended up spending the night in his hotel room instead of my own. He was very sweet and gentle and nothing like any of the other alphas I’ve been with in the past. I really hope I’ll get to see him again soon._”

“How are you not cringing at reading about the night you were conceived?” Seokmin asks seriously.

“Because that’s not the night I was conceived.” Jungkook says, turning a page in the diary. “_November 27th, I ran into Yoongi again today. He was just as handsome and sweet as I remembered. I ended up abandoning Taemin and Sungwoon to spend the day with Yoongi (payback for the night at the club), and I can say with every fiber of my being that Yoongi is the one for me. I can seriously imagine myself spending the rest of my life with him, proudly wearing his mark and bearing his children._”

BamBam awws loudly as Seokmin opens his mouth to ask another question, but Jungkook is already turning a few more pages and reading off another entry. ”_December 12th. It’s been a few days since I’ve written, but I’ve had a very good reason. I went into heat…and I spent it with Yoongi._” BamBam and Seokmin both gasp as Jungkook continues reading. “_It was the first time I’d ever had an alpha help me, and it was the greatest experience ever. I couldn’t ask for a better first than Yoongi. It’s like he was in tune with me, never had to ask me what I needed or wanted, he just always knew. I seriously can’t picture spending a heat with any other alpha, and I never want to._” Jungkook turns the page and reads off the last entry mentioning Yoongi. “_December 14th. Everything I thought I knew about Yoongi turned out to be a lie. He’s just like any other alpha out there, preying on innocent omegas for their own pleasure. I found out yesterday that he’s been engaged to another the entire time he was with me. I feel like such a dirty whore. I wish I knew the name of the poor omega, then I would find them and tell them what a sick bastard their fiancé is. No one deserves to go through what I have. I hope I never see Yoongi again._”

“What a jerk!” Seokmin exclaims. “I can’t believe your dad had to go through that!”

“Wait,” BamBam says, “so this alpha, Yoongi, he’s your dad.”

Jungkook holds his finger up as if to say, ‘one second’. He turns a couple of pages in the diary. “That’s what I thought at first but listen to this. _December 17th._ _Taemin and Sungwoon said they were tired of me moping around, so they dragged me to a bar (a different one than where I met you know who) and told me to pick a rebound. I didn’t want to use anyone like I had been used, so I was planning on just drowning my sorrows in alcohol then heading back to the hotel. Then I met Taehyung. He caught my attention because he was the only alpha without a drink in his hand. We got to talking and he said he was only on the island for a few days and he would be leaving for Thailand the next day. He said he was hoping for one last night of fun before he headed out, and I knew that I wouldn’t have to worry about any strings or messy feelings with him. So, I brought him back to my room and we were at it all night. Sure enough, he was already gone when I woke up this morning, but I’m fine with that. I don’t regret my decision at all, except for the fact that it didn’t help me forget like it should have._”

Seokmin is about to voice his sadness for Jimin’s heartbreak but is cut off by Jungkook reading yet another entry. “_December 20th. I met an alpha by the name of Hoseok on the dance floor last night, and the way he moved his hips would make any omega soak through their pants. Imagine my shock when he informed me that he’d never been with an omega before! Of course, I offered to give him a few tips, and it wasn’t long before we ended up in his bed. You could tell he was new to it, but it was still endearing. He was so shy and careful the whole time, it actually reminded me of someone else…_”

As soon as Jungkook finishes that entry, the three of them jump at the sound of his father’s voice. “I can’t believe you haven’t come to see me yet!” Jimin exclaims in mock offense, gladly opening his arms when his son’s best friends rush him for a hug, Jungkook quickly hiding the diary so his dad won’t see that he is in possession of it. “I’m pretty sure you two are taller every time I see you!”

“Or maybe you just keep getting shorter.” Jungkook teases his dad, earning a playful swat on the arm.

Jimin sighs happily. “Well, I would love to stay and chat with you two, but this hotel won’t keep itself up and running. Sounds like you three are already having a lot of fun.” The three of them nod as Jimin starts to walk away. “I remember all the fun I had when I was your age.”

“I’m sure you do.” BamBam mutters, Jungkook elbowing him, although Jimin seems to not have heard the omega as he disappears around the corner.

Jungkook then drags his friends to his room to finish their conversation in private.


	3. Three

Groups of people have to dive out of the way as two alphas run down the dock, each with a suitcase in their hand. “Stop that ferry!” The taller one yells from a few feet behind the shorter one.

The shorter alpha reaches the end of the dock first but is just a split second too late as the ferry has already taken off for Nagwon Seom. He drops his suitcase and bends over, hands on knees while he tries to catch his breath as the second alpha arrives. “Shit~” Hoseok mutters, bringing his hand up to wipe away the sweat beading on his forehead.

Yoongi nods, still panting. “Couldn’t have said it better myself~” He agrees as he straightens up now that his breathing is starting to normalize.

Now in the privacy of Jungkook’s room, his two best friends turn to him with questioning glances. “So which alpha is your dad? Yoongi, Taehyung, or Hoseok?”

Jungkook shrugs. “I have no idea!”

“But you said you invited your alpha father!” Seokmin exclaims. “How could you have possibly done that when you still don’t know who he is?”

BamBam’s eyes widen in realization. “You invited all three of them, didn’t you?” Jungkook smiles sheepishly. “How do you know they’ll actually come? Most alphas I know would have a heart attack upon finding out they might have a son; they most definitely would not come to their possible illegitimate pup’s mating ceremony!”

“Well obviously I didn’t tell them that part!” Jungkook defends himself. “I may or may not have made it seem like the invitations came from my dad, and if this…” he holds up Jimin’s diary, “is anything to go by, then I have no doubts that they’ll be here.”

Yoongi speaks to the person in the ticket booth at the dock while Hoseok gets comfortable on a bench close by. “All I want is to get to Nagwon Seom to see the most ethereal being for the first time in decades…” The alpha mumbles under his breath. “Did you find out when the next ferry will be here?” Hoseok asks as Yoongi walks back over.

“Yeah, not until Monday~” Yoongi flops down onto the bench next to him.

“Shit~” Hoseok mutters again.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself~” Yoongi agrees again, deeply sighing. Yoongi looks over to see Hoseok pulling out a crumpled wedding invitation, the exact one that had been included in the letter he’d received not too long ago. “Which one are you going for?”

Hoseok looks up confused until Yoongi gestures to the invitation in his hand. “Oh, uh, the omega…but I’ve never actually met him…” Yoongi nods in understanding, not getting to respond that he’s in the same position as someone from behind them tries to get their attention.

“You’re heading to the wedding too?” The two alphas turn to see another alpha standing next to a sailboat as the owner tosses his luggage onto the craft. “I can give you a ride, Seojoon won’t mind~” The beta glares at the alpha as he pats him on the back, obviously not happy about Taehyung offering his services to complete strangers. But he owes Taehyung a favor, so he bites his tongue and just nods in agreement.

On the ferry, two omegas are struggling through the crowd to find two empty seats, so they don’t have to suffer the entire ride standing. They finally find some and sit down, squishing themselves between an older alpha who thinks its already 5:00 and an omega with a chicken in their lap. Why does she have a chicken? Taemin has no idea, but he already can’t wait to get to the island and away from the creature that keeps squawking at him.

Jungkook is helping his friends try on their traditional clothing for the ceremony when the door suddenly bursts open, Yugyeom running in and sweeping the omegas into a hug. BamBam and Seokmin excitedly hug Yugyeom back, having not seen him in a long time. “Careful, guys, remember that I’m about to be a mated alpha.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes playfully at him as Yugyeom releases his friends, the two omegas immediately showing off their outfits to get the alpha’s opinion. “You guys look amazing!”

The youngest of the omegas snorts. “I’m surprised you think so, considering how long it took to convince you to even want the ceremony.” Jungkook says as his alpha comes over to hug him, nuzzling against his scent gland. “You just wanted to a wham, bam, bite, and be done with it.”

“You know I’m happy to do the ceremony!” Yugyeom exclaims, pulling back enough to look down at his omega. “I love you, and anything you want, I want too. Plus, the only reason I didn’t really want the ceremony in the first place is because they’re expensive and you’re always talking about how much your dad spends on you. I thought we’d be doing him a favor.”

“Please, he’d act like it’s the end of the world if we didn’t have a ceremony and allow him to do mostly everything.” Yugyeom flashes him a smile and kisses him on the cheek. “Now I’m kicking you out because we have lots to do that you can’t be in here for.”

Yugyeom clutches his chest as if in pain. “My own future mate doesn’t even want me around.” Jungkook, once again, rolls his eyes at his alpha, kissing him lightly on the lips before pushing him out of the room.

As soon as he’s gone, Jungkook’s friends stare at him. “You haven’t told him yet.” Seokmin states, referring to the three alphas possibly on their way to the island at that very moment.

“Of course, I haven’t told him!” Jungkook exclaims. “He would tell my dad and that would ruin everything!”

“You do know your dad will find out eventually.” BamBam says slowly.

“Yeah, but by the time he does, they’ll be here, and it’s not like he can kick them off the island.” Jungkook defends, and his friends opt to drop the subject, as it’s obvious the omega won’t budge.


	4. Four

The three alphas get comfortable on the boat for their long ride. “So, who are you going to the wedding to see?” Taehyung asks.

“Jungkook~” Hoseok responds. “But I’ve never met him. His dad, Jimin, invited me.”

Yoongi lifts his head up at the mention of the omega that’s plagued his thoughts for decades. “Oh really? Me too!” Taehyung says, surprised to find that they’re both going to see Jimin. “Is it the same for you?” He directs the question to Yoongi, who just nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Jimin rises on his toes to look over the people leaving the ferry boat until his gaze lands on two of his favorite people in the world. “What’s up bitches?!” He exclaims to get his best friends’ attention.

Taemin and Sungwoon scream in excitement, rushing to yank Jimin into a hug. “The unholy trinity is back together again!” Taemin cries as the three of them pull back.

“It’s going to be just like old times!” Sungwoon adds on, grabbing his luggage just as Jimin tugs them off the pier and towards the hotel.

The walk towards the hotel is full of laughter and catching up between the three friends. “Important question~” Taemin interrupts Sungwoon’s story about his newest rivalry with a coworker. “Will there be any alphas at this wedding?” Jimin rolls his eyes while Sungwoon playfully groans. “Single, attractive alphas?”

“Going for the record for most near matings?” Sungwoon asks teasingly.

Taemin scoffs in mock offense. “I’m not asking for me! I’m asking for you!” He turns to Jimin. “Do you know long its been since he’s gotten laid?”

“Not as long as Jimin.” Sungwoon defends himself, earning a playful push from the aforementioned omega.

“Yeah, but he was raising a pup. What’s your excuse?”

“Moving on~” Sungwoon avoids the question. “When are Jungkook and his soon to be mate planning on spreading their wings and figuring out the world on their own?”

Jimin sighs a bit. “Seemingly never.” He answers honestly. “Every conversation regarding the future, Jungkook talks about all these plans he has for the hotel. I don’t think he’s ever going to leave.”

Sungwoon looks at him. “Do you want him to?”

Jimin shrugs a bit. “I mean, he’s my pup, of course I want him close and available all the time, but I also don’t want him to feel like he’s stuck here. I want him to experience life outside of our little bubble.” They finally arrive at the hotel and Jimin spots Yugyeom making his way across the courtyard. “Oh, Yugyeom! Come here, I want you to meet my sidekicks.”

“Sidekicks?!” Taemin and Sungwoon exclaim in offense.

Jimin goes on as if he didn’t hear them. “This is Yugyeom, the alpha stealing my son away from me.”

“Also known as the luckiest alpha in the world.” Yugyeom says, greeting the two omegas, immediately moving to carry their luggage for them.

Hoseok suddenly snaps his fingers, pointing at Taehyung. “I’ve figured out why you look so familiar to me!” He exclaims. “You’re Kim Taehyung! I follow all your social media accounts! Your photographs are gorgeous!”

“Thank you~” Taehyung says sincerely. “I work really hard to capture the beauty that nature provides us.

“Are you close with Jimin?” Yoongi suddenly asks, catching the other alphas by surprise as it’s the first time he’s spoken since boarding the boat.

Taehyung shakes his head. “We met briefly about 20 years ago then never really kept in touch, and then I suddenly get this letter and wedding invitation out of nowhere.”

Hoseok tilts his head. “Interesting, the same thing happened to me.” Yoongi hums in response before turning to look out over the water, not saying anymore.

After getting Taemin and Sungwoon’s belongings situated, they return back to the courtyard where they are met with the sounds of an excited omega. “Taemin! Sungwoon!” Jungkook runs to hug the two omegas who helped raise him from afar.

“You’ve grown so much!” Taemin exclaims before turning to Jimin. “You did a good job.”

“You get more beautiful every time I see you!” Sungwoon gushes, finally releasing him from the hug.

Jimin feigns a pout when Jungkook doesn’t acknowledge him. “What, no hugs for your father who carried you for nine months and raised you for 18 years? Even when you’re about to leave him forever?” Jungkook rolls his eyes and hugs the older omega.

“I’m just getting mated, Dad.” He says as he pulls back from the hug. “I’m not leaving yet.”

“Wow, he is just like you.” Sungwoon comments as Jungkook skips over to Yugyeom.

Jimin snorts. “If he was just like me, he wouldn’t be getting mated so young.”

“There’s nothing wrong with getting mated young.” Jungkook states, smiling up at Yugyeom. “It just means we were lucky enough to find each other so soon.” Jungkook giggles as Yugyeom kisses his nose, pulling the alpha in for an actual kiss.

The sun is setting by the time the three alphas finally make it to Nagwon Seom. They all stare into the distance in the direction of the hotel, dreading the long trek. “Guess we better head on if we want to make it before dark.” Taehyung comments, hoisting his backpack further up as he begins to walk.

Jimin is lying on the bed in his room and Sungwoon is entertaining himself by going through Taemin’s luggage, both sipping at glasses of wine while Taemin is in the bathroom doing his nightly skincare routine. “Oh my god, Jimin, look at this.” Sungwoon whirls around to face his best friend, a navy thong dangling from his finger. “Does this even cover anything?!” Jimin giggles as Sungwoon shoots the lingerie across the room like a slingshot.

“You’re just jealous that you can’t rock it.” Taemin teases as he reenters the room, pouring his own glass of wine and joining Jimin on the bed.

Jungkook is doing his nightly rounds at the hotel when he comes across three unfamiliar alphas looking around the courtyard, luggage in hand. “Can I help you?” Jungkook asks with a smile, causing the three men to turn towards him.

“Yeah, we’re here for the wedding.” The darkest skinned one with the flowy shirt and baggy pants says with a boxy smile. “I’m Kim Taehyung.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen slightly and a silent gasp escapes him. “I’m Jung Hoseok~” The one in the funny looking shoes introduces himself, making Jungkook’s eyes widen even more.

“Min Yoongi~” The shortest one says quietly, waving his hand slightly.

Jungkook looks between the three with wide eyes, getting frustrated when he realizes he can’t tell which one fathered him. Wasn’t there supposed to be some kind of instinct that drew him towards his father? _School is a scam_, Jungkook thinks to himself as he shakes off his shock and frustration.

“You were expecting us, right?” Yoongi asks, mistaking Jungkook’s silence as not having any idea who they are.

“Yes!” Jungkook exclaims too excitedly, toning it down almost immediately. “I mean yeah, we are.”

Yoongi tilts his head slightly, taking in the lone dimple, twinkly eyes, and tiny waist that resembled another omega from years before. “Are you Jimin’s son?”

Jungkook nods happily. “In the flesh!”

“That’s why you look familiar.” Taehyung comments. “You look a lot like him.” Jungkook smiles. “Your name is Jungkook, right?” Jungkook nods again. “My grandfather’s name was Jungkook.” Jungkook’s smile widens a bit at the fact that he possibly could have been named after Taehyung’s grandfather, meaning Taehyung is his father.

“Do you mind telling us where our rooms our?” Hoseok says. “It’s been a long day and I’d like to freshen up a bit before seeing your dad.”

“Yeah, follow me.” Jungkook waves the three alphas along before leading them the through the backway of the hotel.


	5. Five

The three omegas are giggling away on the bed, none of them even remembering what was so funny thanks to the bottle of wine they had finished off. Jimin suddenly gasps and sits up. “I should be working right now! I’ve got a hotel to run!”

“Nope!” Taemin pulls Jimin down as he tries to climb off the bed. “You are taking a well deserved break! You work too hard!”

“I work too hard because who else is going to do the work if I don’t?” Jimin retorts, pouting as he lays back against the pillows.

Taemin rolls his eyes. “I’m serious! You need to relax, relieve some of that stress, blow off some steam…” He looks his best friend up and down. “When’s the last time you got a knot?”

Sungwoon laughs, but also looks at Jimin expectantly. “Hmm, let’s see,” he starts counting off his fingers. “Before I found out I was pregnant with Jungkook.” Both omegas gasp in disbelief. “Well, between Jungkook and this hotel, I just never really had the time! Plus alphas are overrated! I swore them off after you know who, and the only reason I even fucked any after him is because I was horny and lonely.”

“And you haven’t been horny and lonely since?” Taemin asks sarcastically, only for Jimin to playfully shove him.

Jungkook finally leads the three alphas into a shed behind the hotel, one that was only ever accessed during the winter and therefore was the best place to hide them away for the time being.

The three alphas look around the shabby room with three not so clean cots set up for them. “Um, not to seem ungrateful or anything…” Hoseok turns back to Jungkook, “but are you sure this is where I’m staying?”

“I’m pretty sure this is where we’re all staying.” Taehyung informs him.

Yoongi steps forward. “Where’s Jimin? I’d really like to see him.”

Jungkook chuckles nervously. “Yeah, about that…” The three alphas watch him expectantly. “He doesn’t exactly know you’re here.” All three of them furrow their eyebrows in confusion. “I’m the one who sent the letters and invitations.” The three alphas groan simultaneously, Yoongi rubbing his face out of stress. “I wanted to do something nice for him! And he’s told me so many stories about you guys and the ‘good old days’ and-“

Yoongi chuckles, stepping closer to the young omega. “Look, if your dad didn’t invite me, then I definitely don’t need to be here. I’m sure he never once mentioned me and ‘the good old days’ in the same sentence, and I know that the last thing he wants is to see me.”

“Come on, it’s been years, decades even!” Jungkook exclaims, desperate to get the alpha to stay. “I doubt he’s still upset. Please stay, it means a lot to me!”

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows slightly. “Why?”

As Jungkook hesitates to answer, Hoseok speaks up again. “I can see that you put in a lot of effort to get us here, but it’s obvious that there’s some things that need to be discussed. Might I suggest we do that back somewhere else? Somewhere cleaner?”

“I think this is a great place to hold a discussion.” Taehyung says, and everyone turns to see that he’s already made himself comfortable on a cot. “This place is much nicer than most of the places I’ve stayed at during my travels.”

“Look,” Jungkook gets everyone’s attention back on him. “When I sent you guys the letters, I wasn’t even sure if you guys would show up. But you did, you’re here now, you came to see the mating ceremony of someone you don’t even know. Obviously all of you are here for a reason.”

Yoongi sighs, sitting on one of the empty cots. “You really are just like your dad.” He comments.

Jungkook smiles at the compliment until he hears the familiar sound of his dad’s humming. “Is that Jimin?” Hoseok asks once he hears the humming too.

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “No, no, no, he can’t know that you guys are here yet!” He whisper shouts as the three alphas all start to make their way to the door. “I’ve got to go, but please stay! And promise me that you won’t tell anyone that it was me who invited you!”

“You got it, little bun~” Taehyung says with a smile, the other two alphas nodding in agreement. Jungkook thanks them before running out of the shed.

Jimin giggles as he tends to the garden behind the hotel, stumbling a bit as the effects of the wine have not yet worn off. His giggles come to a stop as he hears a door slam, turning to see Jungkook sneaking away from the winter shed. “Oh, what’s he getting into now?” Jimin mutters to himself, dropping his watering can and stumbling towards the shed.

He walks around the building until he finds an opening wide enough to peek in, and the sight before him is enough to sober him immediately.

He gasps as his eyes first land on the alpha who is unmistakably Hoseok aged 20 years, memories flooding his mind.

_Jimin could feel the slick leaking out of his hole soaking through his underwear and jeans as he continued to grind against the alpha he had just met. “You’re a really good dancer~” A voice mumbled against his ear, causing shivers to cascade over him._

_“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jimin retorted, pressing further against the alpha’s crotch. “Maybe I can show you a few more moves.” He offered, his hint not being missed from the way Hoseok tensed behind him._

_“Um, I, I…” Hoseok began to stammer as Jimin turned around in his arms. “I’ve never actually…” Jimin’s eyes widened briefly as he realized that Hoseok was a virgin before his previous sultry gaze returned._

_Jimin pressed his body against Hoseok’s, letting his lips brush against the alpha’s. “That’s okay, I’m a really good teacher.”_

Jimin shakes himself out of the memory, looking over the rest of the shed until his gaze lands on a familiar boxy smile. “Taehyung?” He whispers to himself as another memory hits him.

_Jimin smiled as the camera’s flash went off. “So why did you want my picture so badly?” He giggled at the alpha putting his vintage camera back in his bag._

_“I’m always compelled to capture beauty when I see it.” Jimin blushed at the compliment before asking the alpha what brought him to the bar that night. “It’s my last night on Nagwon Seom and I was just looking for some fun before I leave in the morning.”_

_Jimin glanced across the bar at where Taemin and Sungwoon were watching him closely, recalling the whole reason his friends had dragged him there in the first place. “What’s your name?”_

_“Taehyung~” The alpha responded, flashing a boxy smile at the omega._

_“I’m Jimin~” The omega introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake. “So, what kind of fun are you looking for exactly?”_

Jimin once again pulls himself back to reality just in time for his eyes to fall on the last person he ever wanted to see. Upon seeing the alpha who had broken his heart 20 years ago, Jimin quickly backs away from the shed, unable to protect himself from the memory that had plagued him nearly every night in his dreams.

_Yoongi gently rubbed his thumb along Jimin’s cheek, smiling giddily at the way Jimin nuzzled into the touch. “You’re so beautiful~” The alpha whispered, leaning closer to the omega to rub their noses together._

_“I’m not~” Jimin mumbled with a giggle, bringing his own hand up to trace a finger along Yoongi’s lips._

_“Yes, you are~” Yoongi insisted. “The dimple on your right cheek, the way you smile so brightly that you can’t even keep your eyes open, the freckle on your collar bone, that little crooked tooth you have.” Jimin giggled Yoongi listed off small details about him. “Everything about you is beautiful…you’re perfect.”_

_Jimin leaned back to boop Yoongi’s nose with his finger. “You’re the one who’s perfect.”_

_Yoongi shook his head slightly. “Trust me, I’m not perfect.”_

_“You’re perfect for me.” Jimin whispered, leaning in to press his lips to the alpha’s. The kiss started off sweet and gentle, but quickly escalated as the omega pressed his nude body against the love of his life._

Jimin shakes his head, even slapping himself lightly to snap himself out of it. “I’m still drunk~” Jimin convinced himself as he began to walk back to the hotel. “I’m drunk and hallucinating things. Hoseok’s not in my shed. Taehyung’s not in my shed. And Yoongi sure as hell better not be in my shed.” He continues repeating this to himself until he reaches his room and collapses on his bed.


	6. Six

As Jimin continues to work over the next couple of days, the thought that his drunken mind saw Hoseok, Taehyung, and Yoongi in his winter shed plagues him. He can’t get the idea that they possibly were actually there out of his mind, and he knows the only way to stop thinking about it is to go back to the shed to confirm that he was just being delusional that night. “Hey, I’m gonna go see if there are any good wedding decorations in the winter shed.” Jimin informs Yugyeom. “Can you watch over things for a bit?”

“Yeah, of course~” Yugyeom agrees cheerfully as Jimin walks off.

Jimin heads straight for the spot he had looked through before, only to find that some boxes had been moved in front of the opening, blocking anyone from seeing what’s inside. “Strange~” The omega mutters to himself, walking around the shed and pushing on other windows only to find the same obstruction.

Inside, the alphas look around confused as they hear something pushing against the walls of the shed. “What is that?” Hoseok asks.

Yoongi shrugs as he ties his shoelaces. “Probably just the goats.

Taehyung’s eyes widen. “There are goats here?! I would have come back much sooner if I’d known that!”

Jimin huffs as he realizes that the only way to satisfy his mind is by going through the front door. He stomps back towards the front of the building and begins pushing on the door, only to find it stuck. “Are you serious?” He mumbles, pushing harder.

“I think the goat wants inside!”

Taehyung claps excitedly at Hoseok’s words. “Come on, let’s let it in! I want to see it!” Yoongi follows the pair, now somewhat curious as he didn’t remember the island’s goats to be quite so aggressive.

Jimin squeaks as the door suddenly opens, causing him to fall face first onto the ground just inside the shed. The alphas look down at Jimin in slightly shock, Taehyung soon feigning a pout. “Well you’re not a goat.”

The omega quickly pushes himself up onto his knees, staring around the three in the same shock, a glare hardening onto his face when his eyes meet a certain alpha’s. “This better be a dream. You better not be here.” It’s obvious those words are only directed to the oldest of the alpha’s, but the others respond anyway.”

“Well, I could always pinch you to make sure.” Taehyung offers, even reaching out with this hand.

Jimin giggles as he pushes the alpha’s hand away. “Still the flirt, I see, Kim Taehyung~”

Hoseok smiles shyly down at the omega who took his virginity. “Do you recognize me?”

“Of course, Hoseok!” Jimin responds happily, Yoongi shifting his gaze away awkwardly as he realizes how happy Jimin actually is to see the other two compared to him.

“I’m surprised you can recognize me.” Hoseok adds on. “I’ve changed a lot but you…you certainly haven’t.” Yoongi nods slightly in agreement, a small noise escaping his lips.

The noise suddenly reminds Jimin that the alpha who broke his heart has returned, so he quickly stands up, dropping the smiles and laughter. “What are you even doing here?!”

“I was asked to take some photos for a travel piece.” Taehyung fluently gives the explanation he’d come up with as soon as Jungkook had asked them not to tell anyone the real reason they were there.

Hoseok is not as eloquent. “I, uh, wanted to use up some of my vacation days and decided why not come here. It was pretty fun last time.”

Jimin’s glare focuses on Yoongi next, the alpha melting slightly at the eyes that had originally captured his interest. Any excuse Yoongi had previously thought of escaped his mind, leaving him to say, “I just wanted to see you.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and scoffs, gesturing at the shed. “And how do you explain this here?”

“A serendipitous moment where three strangers come together and share a common thought.” Taehyung provides nonchalantly, Jimin putting his hands on his hips and giving them a look that shows he doesn’t buy it.

“Strangers?” Jimin asks, the three alphas nodding. “You don’t know each other?”

“I believe that is the definition of stranger.” Yoongi responds.

Jimin groans slightly, starting to pace around. “Okay, but that still doesn’t explain what you are doing in my winter shed! Who gave you permission to be here?!”

“Never caught the name, but it was a nice elderly omega lady.” Taehyung says before widening his eyes in mock realization, looking at the other alphas. “Or maybe she said we _couldn’t_ stay in the winter shed! Sorry,” he looks back at Jimin, “her accent was very thick and hard to understand.”

The other alphas mumble their agreement as Jimin replies while backing towards the door to the shed. “Right, you can’t stay here. I’m closed…no vacancy…and really busy…I’ve got a mating ceremony coming up…my s-I mean a local omega is getting mated-“

“Don’t worry about us, Jimin~” The omega tenses slightly at the sound of his name coming out of Yoongi. “Taehyung here is apparently used to roughing it and Hoseok is…”

Hoseok saves Yoongi’s near failure by suddenly blurting out. “I’m spontaneous~”

“He’s spontaneous~” Taehyung agrees.

Jimin crosses his arms and gives Yoongi a pointed glare. “And what about you?”

“I’ll figure out something, you know I will.”

Jimin feels his heart stop at how deeply Yoongi looks into his eyes. He takes a deep breath, slightly shaking his head to prevent any suppressed feelings from making an appearance. “Alright, well, I’m going to arrange for a boat to take all of you back to the mainland.”

“I have connections, Jimin.” Taehyung says quietly.

“Good! Use those connections to get on a boat and go away.” Jimin exits the shed without another word.

“It’s good to see you!” All three alphas call after him.

Jungkook, BamBam, and Seokmin had spent the past five minutes looking around the hotel for Jimin when they run into Yugyeom. “Hey, baby~” Jungkook greets his future mate breathlessly as the alpha presses a kiss to his cheek. “Have you seen my dad?”

“Yeah, he said he was going to look for some wedding decorations in the winter shed.”

Jungkook freezes at Yugyeom’s words. “The winter shed?” Yugyeom nods in slight confusion as the three friends share a look. Before Yugyeom could question him, the three omegas take off running in towards the alphas’ hiding place, arriving just in time to see a frustrated Jimin leaving the building. “Shit!” Jungkook curses under his breath, running his hand through his hair.


	7. Seven

Taemin and Sungwoon sit at the hotel’s bar, waiting for the attractive but much younger bartender, Yeonjun, to finish mixing their drinks. “This should definitely tickle your taste buds.” Yeonjun says, sending Taemin a wink as he sets the glass in front of him.

Taemin chuckles as he picks up the drink. “Calm down, tiger, I’m old enough to be your father.”

“Grandfather~” Sungwoon adds on under his breath, earning a small slap from the other omega.

Jimin runs up to his friends out of breath. “Where’s Jungkook?”

The two omegas share a look that say they don’t know where the omega’s son is, while Yeonjun states, “I think he went down to the beach.”

Jimin nods, and it’s at that moment that he realizes he’s no longer able to hold back the tears from seeing the three alphas in person. “What’s wrong?” Sungwoon asks, and it’s as if the dam has broken as Jimin starts crying and runs off. Sungwoon and Taemin follow after him, Taemin not forgetting his drink, and find themselves in the bathroom, crowding around the stall the omega has locked himself in.

Sungwoon knocks on the door, but only receives a whimper and the sound of Jimin blowing his nose in response. He turns to Taemin, who shrugs to show that he has no idea what to do. “Talk to him~” Taemin whispers and Sungwoon nods, turning back to face the stall door.

“Jimin, baby~” Sungwoon calls out. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

Jimin doesn’t respond, so Sungwoon gestures for Taemin to try. “I haven’t seen you like this since…well, you know.”

They still earn silence from their friend, so they decide to take it a step farther. Sungwoon gets on his hands and knees, sticking his head under the door while Taemin climbs on his back, peeking over the top. “This is supposed to be a happy time!” Sungwoon exclaims, feeling his heart break at the sight of Jimin wiping away his tears with toilet paper.

“Yeah, Jungkook’s getting mated soon!” Taemin adds on. “You should be smiling, not crying like this!”

Jimin sighs, knowing that his friends aren’t going to give up, so he stands up from the toilet and pushes out of the stall, not even giving his friends a chance to move out of the way.

“You can tell us anything.” Sungwoon says once they’ve gathered themselves, Taemin nodding in agreement.

After a few more seconds of silence, they realize that Jimin is not yet fully ready to speak, so they do exactly what they did the last time he was in this state. They pull everything out of Taemin’s bag and wipe away the omega’s tears, cleaning him up and fixing him up as the omega has always been the kind that when he looks good, he also feels good on the inside.

Once Jimin is looking more like himself, and after he’s taken a swig of Taemin’s drink, he finally speaks. “It’s his dad~” His friends share a confused look. “Jungkook’s dad.” He clarifies but rolls his eyes slightly as his friends should have known whose dad he meant. “Remember how I kept saying it had to be Yoongi, you know, the alpha that I let see me in my most vulnerable state only to find out he had an intended mate back in Seoul the whole time?” His friends. “Well maybe I’m not so sure it was him. I actually took your advice for once and decided to sleep with some other alphas shortly after he left, and they were close enough that it could just as easily be them that knocked me up.”

“Park Jimin, you slut!” Taemin squeals, slapping his friend lightly on the arm. “How come you never told us before now?”

“Well it’s not like I ever thought I would see any of them again!” Jimin exclaims. “Especially not all three at the same time in my winter shed mere days before my son’s mating ceremony!” Jimin downs the rest of Taemin’s drink while his two friends share a glance.

“The winter shed?” The two repeat, running out of the bathroom before Jimin can even comprehend what’s happening.

Jimin drops Taemin’s now empty glass on the bathroom counter and takes off running after his friends. “Guys, stop! Don’t!” Once he realizes just how much distance they have on him, he curses, trying his hardest run faster.

When Taemin and Sungwoon arrive at the shed, they’re both disappointed to find it empty. No attractive alphas anywhere to be seen. In fact, the only leaving creatures in the vicinity other than them are Jungkook and his friends, who are hiding in the corner as they don’t want to be caught and have to explain exactly why the alphas happened to be there in the first place.

Jimin finally arrives too, the other omegas staring at him. “Are you sure they were here?” Taemin asks.

“Of course, I’m sure!” Jimin exclaims. “Do you think I would forget my son’s possible fathers?” Jimin groans as he closes his eyes. “They were all here! Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, and Jung Hoseok.” He sighs as his friends start giggling again. “They must have gone to get a boat back to the mainland. I hope it capsizes and they end up lost at sea forever.”

“You don’t mean that.” Sungwoon says as he and Taemin follow Jimin out of the shed, knowing that while Jimin talked a lot like this, he’s actually a very peaceful, loving person. They continue to follow him up to his room in the hotel, having to run with how fast the omega is walking. “Do they even know about Jungkook?”

Jimin snorts. “Only if they’re psychic! I’ve never told anyone!”

“Oh, Jimin~” Taemin coos. “I can’t believe you’ve kept this bottled up all these years!”

“That’s not important!” Jimin exclaims. “What is important is that Jungkook never _ever_ finds out!”

Taemin shrugs. “You never know, he might understand.”

“Understand?” Jimin asks, laughing almost maniacally. “You don’t know Jungkook as well as I do. If he were to find out that I have no idea who his father actually is, it would be the same as dropping a bomb!”

“Jimin, you’re working yourself up over nothing!” Sungwoon supplies. “They left!”

Jimin shakes his head. “We don’t know that for sure! I don’t know where they are, I don’t know why they’re here in the first place! And I don’t have anyone to blame but myself because I decided to whore around 20 years ago!” He collapses into the chair in front of his mirror, already feeling the tears starting to return.

“Well don’t you sound like your father.” Taemin laughs slightly.

Jimin whirls around to face them. “I sound nothing like him!”

Sungwoon nods while laughing. “Oh, you totally do!” Jimin glares at his friends as they continue to laugh at him.


	8. Eight

Jungkook, BamBam, and Seokmin run down the dock, yelling for the alphas on the boat that they must have somehow managed to get to stop. They finally reach the end of the dock, but only after the boat has already gained some distance. BamBam and Seokmin sigh in defeat while Jungkook becomes even more determine. He strips down into the swimsuit he’s almost always wearing underneath his clothes, as he more often than not finds himself traveling to the beach for a swim each day and dives into the water without hesitation, ignoring his friends cries that he’s crazy.

Jungkook swims all the way to the boat without stopping, coming face to face with the three alphas staring down at him in slight surprise. “We were just going for a sail around the island.” Taehyung explains cheerfully before inviting the young omega to join.

“You promised you’d come to my mating ceremony!” Jungkook exclaims in both anger and sadness.

“And we are.” Yoongi assures him as he and the other alphas move to help Jungkook onto the boat from the water. “But your dad kicked us out of the shed.”

“We had to find other sleeping arrangements.” Hoseok adds on.

Taehyung offers the omega a towel. “Jimin completely freaked out on us when he saw us. Mind explaining that?” He crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s just really stressed about the ceremony!” Jungkook exclaims. “All the planning and setting up! Trust me, once we get to the actual ceremony and things calm down a bit, he’ll be extremely happy to see all of you.” The alphas all hummed noncommittally as Jungkook’s eyes fell on a stack of books that he remembers so fondly from his childhood. “Are those my dad’s books?” He asks, recalling the many times he saw one of them in his dad’s hand, including when the older omega would read parts of them to him.

Hoseok glances down at the classic literature before moving to sit by them. “Are they? I saw them in the shed and I thought I’d borrow them while I was here. I was going to return them, I swear!” Hoseok assures Jungkook as he picks up the novel on top of the stack. “If these are really Jimin’s, I guess he took my recommendations to heart.” Jungkook’s eyes soften and he tilts his head slightly. “My dad was a literature teacher, so I kind of inherited his love of books and reading. When your dad and I met, he found my reading list and asked me a lot of questions about it. Said that while he loved reading, he wasn’t that familiar with the classics and whatnot. So, I told him a few to read, and he said he’d try to check them out.” Jungkook continues to watch the alpha, thinking about his own love for reading and literature, how even his dad used to comment that Jungkook’s interest was even extreme for being his son.

Jungkook spent the rest of the afternoon with the alphas, getting to know them and learning all of the little tidbits of information and quirks that seems to share with all of them. Yoongi’s love for cooking, Taehyung’s skills in art, everything. Taehyung even shows Jungkook the picture he had taken of Jimin the night they’d met, Jungkook’s eyes widening at just how much he looks like his dad at that age. Similarly, Yoongi shows him a couple of polaroids he had kept in his wallet from their time together, Jungkook’s heart melting at how in love his dad looks in the pictures.

When the sun is setting, the boat finally makes its way back to the dock to drop Jungkook off, and the omega is even more confused about which alpha is his father. As the boat gets closer, he notices a familiar alpha on the beach, obviously looking for him, so he moves to jump into the water to swim back. “I had a lot of fun today! I’ll see you at my ceremony?” The alphas all assure him that they’ll be here, and the omega dives off the boat, swimming back to the beach where his soon to be mate is waiting for him.

Jimin is curled up on his bed after showering, looking through his polaroid collection. He pulls out a folder that he hadn’t touched in decades, feeling a tear slide down his face as he opens it and sees all the pictures of him and Yoongi. On the beach, at cafes, cuddling in bed, every single one hurts his heart even more, but he can’t bring himself to look away. So, he just sits there with his broken heart, finally letting himself relive those memories one more time.

“Where have you been?” Yugyeom asks in worry as Jungkook approaches him. “A lot of guests arrived today! All asking to see you, and we haven’t been able to find you anywhere! I was so worried!”

“I’m sorry~” Jungkook wraps his arms around the alpha in a hug. “I was just taking a swim to blow off some steam and I lost track of time.” He finally notices the objects in the alpha’s arms, eyebrows furrowing at why he would be carrying around an obnoxious hat and weird mask. “What’s up with that?”

Yugyeom looks down at the objects. “It’s my bachelor party. I was on my way to it, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

Jungkook nods again to assure him he’s okay. “Bachelor party? You ready to enjoy one last night of ‘freedom’?”

“I’m ready to enjoy a fun night before embarking on the greatest adventure of my life.” Yugyeom corrects him, making the omega giggle as he presses his lips to his.

Jungkook bites his lip slightly as he pulls away, deciding to finally come clean to Yugyeom. “You know how I’ve always wanted to find my alpha father?”

The alpha sighs. “Kookie, we’ve talked about this. Whoever your father is is probably a jerk if your dad didn’t even bother to try to reach out to him about you.” Jungkook wants to protest, as none of the alphas seem to be that bad. “You don’t need him, you have your dad, Taemin and Sungwoon, BamBam and Seokmin, and me.” Yugyeom pulls Jungkook into another kiss, and the omega decides its better not to tell Yugyeom about the alphas just yet.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of the coronavirus, attendance is really low at the preschool I work at (we've only had 37% attendance so far this week), so the admin decided to enforce block scheduling for the teachers so that we wouldn't have an excess of adults for how many kids we have. That means everyone is being forced to take every other day off, and today is my first day off, so I will be updating as many fics as possible today because what the fuck else am I gonna do all day?

Night has fallen, and Jungkook dancing crazily with his best friends in the bar area of the hotel that has been closed off for his own bachelor party. “I still can’t believe you’re going to be mated soon!” BamBam exclaims, hugging his omega friend. “I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m happy for me too!” Jungkook responds as a microphone squeal sounds through the area, successfully catching everyone’s attention.

“Attention all you omegas and betas and no alphas out there!” Taemin’s voice rings out, causing Jungkook to look around in confusion. “Presenting for one night, and one night only-“

“Because we’re too old for this shit now!” Jungkook can’t help but laugh at Sungwoon’s interruption, his party guests giggling around him.

A light smacking sound can be heard. “Speak for yourself, you hag!” The entirety of the bachelor party waits with bated breath for Taemin to continue. “The world’s first omega power band…” Jungkook starts clapping and screaming in excitement, as he knows exactly what’s about to happen. “Jimin and the Angels!”

Everyone cheers as the three older omegas step out, donning heavy makeup that highlights their features and skintight outfits that truly make them look like some kind of idol group. They quickly take their places, Jimin in the center, just in time for the opening guitar notes of a song with a Latin feel to ring through the air. The three fell into a synchronized dance routine, Sungwoon and Taemin acting mainly as backup vocals as Jimin sang about being whatever the listener wants him to be, as if applying a filter. Everyone at the party cheers loudly as the three perform, very obviously in their element as if this is what they should have been doing their whole lives.

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Taehyung are walking towards the hotel when they hear the music from the distance. Yoongi stops in his tracks, listening to the familiar melody and lyrics that he hadn’t thought about in years. “That’s our song~” He says softly, suddenly picking up speed to get closer to the source of the music.

Taehyung and Hoseok share a look. “They have a song?” Hoseok questions, Taehyung shrugging in response before the two alphas speed up to follow Yoongi.

They arrive at the edge of what looks to be a party, and all three are immediately captivated by the omegas on stage, specifically Jimin.

It’s when they get into the final chorus that Jimin’s gaze falls on the three alphas, the small smile and wide-eyed look on Yoongi’s face nearly making him forget the lyrics and dance moves. He tries to ignore him and the other two alphas and focus on the song but finds it difficult to. When he gets a chance, he quickly whispers for his friends to look to the side. The two omegas do so in confusion while still singing, eyes widening slightly as they see the three alphas off to the side dancing to their performance.

Jungkook smiles up at his dad with pride as the song finishes, bursting into cheers with the rest of the audience as the three omegas strike their ending pose. He jumps on stage to hug his dad, not noticing the way his gaze is focused on something off to the side.

Sungwoon steps closer to the edge of the stage with his microphone and points to the where the three alphas have gotten comfortable. “Excuse me! Yes, you three! This is an omegas, and few betas, only party!” Jungkook looks around in confusion until his gaze lands on his possible fathers, not realizing that Jimin has run back through the doors he and his friends had come out of, Taemin following after him. Sungwoon drops his microphone soon after and runs off after his friends, already smelling Jimin’s distress before he even catches up to them.

“Why are they here?!” Jimin exclaims as he practically runs as far away from the party as possible. “Are they here to ruin Jungkook’s mating ceremony or something?”

Taemin furrows his eyebrows. “You haven’t exactly seemed like you were a big fan of this ceremony in the first place! Don’t you think he’s too young to be getting mated?”

Jimin nods slightly. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I want _them_ ruining it!” The omega groans in frustration. “What right do they have to be here? They haven’t done anything for him!”

“Well, they didn’t exactly know about him.” Sungwoon points out.

“Because they didn’t need to!” Jimin shoots back. “I’ve done a great job with Kookie all by myself, and I’m not gonna let some alpha dicks get in the way of that!”

Yoongi manages to escape the party shortly after the omegas’ disappearance, but Hoseok and Taehyung aren’t as lucky, some of the guests not wanting to pass up on the chance to flirt with a couple of older alphas. They get dragged to the center of the area and the omegas somehow manage to tie them to some of the support beams that hold up the awning over the outdoor sitting area, Taehyung obviously enjoying the whole thing while Hoseok looks around in slight fear.

Jungkook runs off from his own party, running around the hotel until he finds Yoongi looking over a balcony. “Hi!” He greets the alpha.

“Hi~” Yoongi responds, running his hand over his face in frustration. “I really think I need to talk to Jimin now. There’s a conversation that should have taken place a long-“

“No, no, no!” Jungkook cuts off the alpha. “Trust me, it’d be better to wait until he has a few drinks in him first."

Yoongi opens his mouth to argue but stops when he realizes that Jungkook is probably right, remembering from personal experience just what Jimin can be like when he’s angry. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jungkook smiles at the alpha, whose face then turns serious again, but for a different reason. “I have something to ask you.” Jungkook tilts his head, looking at Yoongi with his big, doe eyes. “On the boat, when you were asking me about my job, and we started talking about music and you started to sing…you have real talent. Your voice is amazing, and you were hitting notes that even the professionals I’ve worked with sometimes have trouble with.” Jungkook blushes at the compliments. “Why don’t you try to pursue that?”

Jungkook sighs and shrugs a bit, gesturing to the hotel around them. “I have enough to do here.”

“Is that really what you want?” Yoongi questions. “Running this hotel with Jimin?”

“He just can’t do it by himself.” Jungkook argues, and Yoongi decides to change the subject.

“You know,” Yoongi looks around the somewhat decaying but still beautiful structure, leaning against the balcony. “There hasn’t been a single day that I haven’t thought about this place. I’ve always wanted to come back.”

Jungkook bites his lip slightly before asking, “So why haven’t you then? Until now, I mean.”

Yoongi looks over at the young omega. “What has your dad told you about me?”

The omega shakes his head slightly. “He never even mentioned you.” He admits, playing with his fingers nervously.

The alpha tilts his head slightly. “Jungkook, why exactly am I here?” Jungkook opens his mouth to answer but stops when he hears his dad’s voice faintly from the floor above. Yoongi glances up in the direction of the noise, and Jungkook takes the chance to run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bachelor party will continue in the next chapter! <3


	10. Ten

Jimin collapses on his bed with his friends, glaring up at the ceiling. “Someone up there has it in for me.” He grumbles. “I bet it’s my dad.”

Taemin turns his head to look at Jimin in confusion. “Isn’t he still alive?”

“Who the fuck knows or cares, there’s a reason I haven’t talked to him in years.” Jimin shakes his head slightly. “I’m gonna go get them out of here.” He moves to get off the bed, only for his friends to jump on him and refuse to let him leave.

“No, see, what we’re gonna do is make sure they get drunk tonight.” Sungwoon tells Jimin. “And then tomorrow, Taemin and I will take them fishing.”

Taemin furrows his eyebrows. “Why the fuck would we take them fishing?”

Sungwoon shrugs. “They’re alphas, aren’t they? What the fuck else are we supposed to do with them?”

"I can think of a few things!"

Taehyung is busy grinding along with some of the guests of the party when Hoseok finally manages to escape, gasping for air as he runs into Jungkook. "Are you okay?!" Jungkook asks over the music, following Hoseok over to the bar.

"I'm fine!" Hoseok assures the omega as the sit down. "I still find it amazing that Jimin has a son, much less a full grown one."

Jungkook gives him a small smile. "Do you have any pups, Hoseok?"

"Only if you count my dog, Mickey." Hoseok answers, gulping down a glass of water. "I'd have loved to have a pup, though. Especially an omega one, I would have spoiled them rotten." Jungkook can't help but let out a nervous laugh. "Is your alpha father here?"

Jungkook shrugs, giving the alpha a look that he hopes he understands. "I'm not sure." Hoseok furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know who my alpha father is." A look of understanding just barely crosses Hoseok's face as BamBam and Seokmin appear to drag Jungkook back to the party.

The omega is pushed onto a table where Taehyung is already dancing away. "Amazing party, little bun!" Taehyung shouts over the music as Jungkook laughs, starting to dance with the older alpha. "How did Jimin get the money to buy this place anyway?!"

"He was left some money by the old alpha he looked after when I was little!" Jungkook explains. "I don't know his name, but my dad always referred to him as 'Kookie'!"

Taehyung freezes. "Kookie? That was my grandfather's nickname…and he lived on the island for a few years before he passed…" Taehyung looks over at the omega, who just shrugs as if to say he didn't know anything. "We were told he left all his money to a distant family member." His eyes gradually widen as he continues to look at Jungkook. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20!"

Taehyung makes a strange noise as he continues to look at the omega that he realizes now might be his son. "Please excuse me for a minute! I’m sorry!" Jungkook stops dancing and his shoulders slump as he watches the alpha scramble off the table and away from him. He soon climbs down and runs after him.

"Taehyung!" He calls out, but the alpha doesn't stop. "Why did your grandfather leave my father money?!"

Taehyung shrugs, glancing over his shoulder at the persistent omega. "I don't know!"

Jungkook keeps chasing Taehyung down. "My entire life has been filled with 'I don't knows'! I just want someone to be straightforward and honest with me!"

"What do you want from me?!" Taehyung finally stops and turns to face Jungkook.

Jungkook stays silent for a bit, eyes shining as he and the alpha look at each other. "Are you my father?"

The alpha takes a deep breath. "I-I think I might be."

The omega lets out a laugh, smiling at the alpha as tears start to form in his eyes. "Do you know what I'm about to ask you then?"

"You're not gonna blackmail me, are you?"  
Jungkook laughs again, shaking his head. "Will you give me away at my ceremony?"

"Give you away?" Taehyung asks as if he's not sure he heard properly.

The omega nods, grasping Taehyung's hand. "But keep it our secret until the ceremony, okay?"

Taehyung starts chuckling, patting Jungkook's hand with his free one. "Cute~" Jungkook's smile widens as the alpha carefully pulls him into a hug, the omega nuzzling into Taehyung's shoulder. After pulling away, Jungkook thanks him before running off back to his party.

The bachelor party becomes even more wild as the alphas start to crash the party, the guests pairing up to dance and hook up while Yugyeom moves through the crowd to find his fiancé. He finally finds Jungkook, the omega looking at him in disbelief. "Seriously?" Jungkook asks, but still greets the alpha with a kiss, too giddy to even feign being annoyed at the love of his life. While dancing with Yugyeom, Jungook notices Taehyung returning to the party, smile widening once again at the thought of the alpha being his father. That smile quickly drops when his gaze moves to the other end of the courtyard where Jimin, Taemin, and Sungwoon are also returning. "Yugyeom, go dance with Dad!" He shoves the alpha away and runs off before Yugyeom can question him.

Jungkook heads to prevent Taehyung from attempting to speak to Jimin but is stopped by someone tugging at his arm. "Jungkook!" He turns to see Yoongi looking at him with wide eyes. "I figured out why I'm here!" Jungkook's eyes widen. "Why didn't Jimin tell me?! How long have you known that I'm your father?!"

The omega's eyes widen even more. "Not very long." Yoongi's entire body is smiling as he looks across the courtyard at Jimin. "Yoongi, listen to me," he makes the alpha turn back to him. "My dad doesn't know that I know! So, can we wait to talk to him until after my ceremony?"

Yoongi nods slightly. "Who's giving you away tomorrow?" Jungkook hesitates briefly before stating that nobody is. "Incorrect answer. I am. Don't worry, it'll be our secret until then." He assures the omega before running off without waiting for a response.

Jungkook's heartrate starts to increase, anxiety beginning to run through his veins as he returns to Yugyeom. "Are you okay?" The alpha asks, and Jungkook can feel Jimin's worried eyes on him.

The omega shakes his head slightly, holding his stomach. "I can't breathe!"

Jimin steps away from his dance partner to head towards his distressed son but is stopped when Yoongi appears in front of him with a smile. The omega rolls his eyes and tries to walk away, but Yoongi follows him.

Jungkook is stumbling through the crowd to try to get some fresh air when he bumps into Hoseok. "Oh my god!" The alpha exclaims, eyes full of realization.

"Please no-"

"I'm your father!" Hoseok exclaims, smile growing on his face. Jungkook starts to shake his head, but before he can say anything, Hoseok continues. "That's why you invited me! You wanted your alpha father to walk you down the aisle!" Jungkook's jaw drops as his eyes widen, chest feeling constricted. "I won't let you down! I'll be there!" The alpha dances away from him, not noticing the way he's now gasping for breath.

Jungkook looks around the crowd of people dancing around his party, vision starting to blur and head pounding as he continues to struggle to breathe. The last thing he sees is Jimin's worried face before everything goes black.


	11. Eleven

Taemin groans into his pillow as Sungwoon tries to get him to take some painkillers. Jimin bursts into the room and flops onto the bed next to his best friend. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!" He complains. "Not with those three alphas still loose on the island. We have to do something!"

"Jimin." Sungwoon sets down the pill and glass of water and turned to the distressed omega. "It is all under control."

Jungkook bursts into Seokmin and BamBam's room. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!" He exclaims, moving to sit on Seokmin's bed. "I have three alpha fathers coming to my wedding, and I have to tell two of them they're surplus." Jungkook sighs and rubs his hands over his face in frustration. "I don't know which two."

"It's all under control." BamBam assures the omega.

"I'm taking Taehyung and Yoongi fishing-"

"We're each gonna head out. We're gonna grab an alpha, interrogate him, swap notes, and then decide."

"-and Hoseok's talked Taemin into water sports." Taemin groans again, finally pushing himself into a sitting position.

Sungwoon gently climbs into the small paddle boat in order to make his way out to the boat Taehyung still had under his direction. He managed a few strokes before losing balance and falling into the water.

Hoseok heads under the deck where he runs into Taehyung in nothing but a towel. They both open their mouths to say something but stop. "You go first." Taehyung offers, but Hoseok shakes his head.

"No, you go."

"I insist."

Hoseok nods and the two sit down. "Last night, I discovered something amazing!" The alpha gushes. "It was a wakeup call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life."

Taehyung raises an eyebrow, misunderstanding what Hoseok is implying. "Just last night? You didn’t know before?" Hoseok shook his head slightly. "You didn't even suspect that you were-"

"Of course not!" Hoseok exclaims. "It's always been a secret!"

"Ah~" Taehyung hums in understanding. "And now it's time to say it out loud." He pats Hoseok on the back.

The alpha turns to him with an incredulous expression. "No! It has to stay quiet! At least for now. All will be revealed tonight."

Sungwoon shakes off the excess water as best he can after finally climbing aboard Taehyung's boat, following the murmur of voices until he finds who he's looking for. "Speaking of revelations, last night…"

"Ah, I think I know what's going on."

The omega leans closer to try to figure out what the two alphas are discussing, wondering who this girl is and why Taehyung's feeling so confused. Eventually he decides it's irrelevant and pops his head into the opening to squeal out a greeting. "Just in time for breakfast!" Taehyung exclaims with a bright smile.

Jimin is picking up leftover trash from the party when he sees Jungkook walking by. He calls out to his son, who turns to him with a hum. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jungkook says in a rush before turning to walk away.

The older omega catches him by the arm to keep him from running off. "Last night, you and Yugyeom…what's wrong?"

Jungkook feels his chest tightening and tears welling up in his eyes, wanting nothing more to open up to his dad and tell him everything, but knowing that he can't. "I don't know what to do."

Jimin put his hands on his son's shoulders. "You do know what to do." He assures him before pulling him in for a hug. "You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It's not too late. We can still call off the ceremony, and everybody will understand."

Jungkook ripped himself out of his father's embrace and stared at him in confusion and anger. "Call off the ceremony?!"

Jimin furrows his eyebrows. "Isn't that what you want?"

"No!" Jungkook exclaims, crossing his arms. "That's what _you_ want!"

There's a pause before Jimin shakes his head. "No-"

"Yes! Oh my god!" Jungkook lets out a scoff. "You just don't understand! You never had a ceremony! You never did the mating and pups thing! You just did the pup thing! Good for you!"

"I don't know why you're going off on me now!" Jimin shoots back, starting to walk away from his son.

"Because I love Yugyeom and I want to be with him!"

"Good! Great!"

"And I don't want my pups growing up not knowing who their alpha father is!" Jimin doesn't respond, just goes back to picking up trash. "Because that's just shit!"

Jimin sighs as Jungkook runs off, focusing on cleaning up the courtyard until Yugyeom, Yeonjun, and another one of his younger employees enter the courtyard in laughter. He storms up to the trio. "Jungkook is going to have an absolutely gorgeous ceremony, alright?!" The alphas stare at him in confusion until he shoves cleaning supplies in their arms. "You're supposed to be working!" They rush off to their duties. "The ceremony is tonight!"

"I see you still like being in control." Jimin jumps and turns around to see Yoongi leaning against the wall.

The omega turns around and starts to walk away. "Apparently I'm not in enough control seeing as I'm still getting unwanted visitors." Yoongi follows him as he walks around the outside of the hotel to find stuff to keep him busy. "What are you doing here, Yoongi?"

"This was our dream." Yoongi states simply. "A villa on the island."

Jimin scoffs out a laugh. "Yeah, well, this is my reality. Hard work and a crippling mortgage." He curses under his breath as the tile he's trying to fix breaks even more. "And a hotel that's crumbling around me."

Yoongi starts to lean down next to the omega. "I can help-"

"I can deal with my own problems!" Jimin glares at the alpha before turning back to his work.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Jungkook getting mated?"

Jimin stands up. "I didn't think it was any of your business."

"Why is he getting mated?" The alpha continued to question. "Settling down on the island? If it was up to me, I'd be telling him to go get a life. He's a bright pup!"

"Trust me, I know." Jimin shoots him a look. "But my son has a mind of his own."

"Yeah, I've seen that." Yoongi sighs. "But he's so young." Jimin nods in agreement. "Does he even know what he really wants?" Jimin looks up at the alpha. "I think part of him just wants to let you know that he isn't going to leave you alone."

Jimin furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Jimin, I have two grown pups." The omega rolls his eyes slightly. "I know something about letting go. If Jungkook felt that you would be okay on your own, would he want something different for himself?"

"Okay, here's the thing." He points a finger at the alpha. "I love being on my own." He starts to walk across the courtyard, Yoongi still following him as he rambles. "I get up every morning and thank God that I don't have some middle-aged alpha telling me how to run my life." Yoongi holds back a chuckle as he continues to watch the omega assure himself of his feelings. "I'm free and I’m single! And it's great!"

Yoongi hums as if he doesn't believe Jimin and the omega stalks off to prepare the hotel for the mating ceremony. The alpha follows, inserting himself in various decorating projects to help out, an act that frustrates the omega as he slowly realizes he may not be as over Yoongi as he's tried to convince himself.


	12. Twelve

"Jimin must be ripping his hair out." Hoseok comments to Taemin from across the small paddleboat they currently reside in. "You know, doing this whole mating ceremony on his own." He hesitates a bit before continuing with, "What does the father of the omega normally do? You know, the alpha one."

Taemin blinks as he looks at Hoseok. "Pay." He states bluntly. "Although mine drew the line at my third failed ceremony." Hoseok hums before excusing himself from the omega, climbing out of the boat and into the water to swim back to the beach. "Hoseok?! Where the fuck are you going?!" He sighs only to jump at a sudden voice in his ear.

"Let's pick up where we left off last night." The omega turns to see Yeonjun smiling at him as he settles into the boat where Hoseok used to sit.

Taemin groans. "Last night never happened." He glances down at his bare wrist. "Would you look at the time?! I've got work to do!" He quickly paddles back to the beach and runs off, ignoring the young alpha's calls for him to come back and give him a chance.

Jimin groans inwardly. "Yes, any color, it doesn't matter. There's not theme, no plan, nothing makes sense at all!" He sighs as he continues setting the tables in the reception area.

"Where do you want this, Jimin?" The omega looks up to see the hotel's chef bringing forward the main course for the meal that would be served at the reception.

"Get the meat out of the heat." He says with a small glare at the beta, who didn't hesitate to rush back to the kitchen. The omega sighs and turns around, jumping slightly when he comes face to face with Hoseok. "Hoseok, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give you this." He holds out something to Jimin who doesn't even bother to look at it.

"I don't mean _here_ here. I mean why are you on the island?!" He finally looks down at what Hoseok hands him, a squeak leaving him as he sees the large check made out to him. "What the fuck?!"

Hoseok gives a small shrug. "I realized that you've probably been pretty tight financially over the years, what with running this hotel and raising Jungkook on your own, and I just wanted to make a small contribution to the ceremony."

Jimin stares at the alpha in shock before eventually shaking his head. "I can't accept this."

"No!" Hoseok shouts as Jimin tries to give the check back, running off before the omega can even react.

Jungkook runs down the dock to where Yugyeom is busy decorating small sailboats for after the ceremony. "Gyeomie, I need your help!"

The alpha immediately looks at his soon to be mate in concern. "What's wrong?" Jungkook doesn't answer, only takes off running back down the dock, prompting Yugyeom to follow him. "Baby?!"

The omega doesn't stop until they're completely in private, turning to face Yugyeom as he finally catches up to him. "I did something completely insane!" Jungkook admits to his alpha. "All of my alpha dads are here for our ceremony and they all think they're giving me away!"

"All your what?" Yugyeom asks, giggling slightly in confusion.

Jungkook takes a big breath before confessing to Yugyeom. "I read Dad's diary and I have three possible alpha fathers."

Yugyeom blinks. "But how are they here now?"

"I invited them." Jungkook admits sheepishly, earning nothing but silence in response. "I thought that I would know him right away, but I didn't! I just…I have no idea! And now my dad is gonna kill me, and they're gonna hate me, and you-"

"Hold on," Yugyeom interrupts him. "You invited these guys and didn't tell me?"

Jungkook shook his head. "I thought you would try to stop me." Yugyeom sighs in response. "I know I fucked up!"

Yugyeom cuts him off again before he can continue. "Is that what this whole ceremony is about?" The alpha inquires. "You finding your alpha father?"

"No!" Jungkook exclaims, looking up at the alpha in disbelief.

"I wanted to take a boat to the mainland with a couple of witnesses for the legal side, but you insisted on this circus spectacle so you could play happy family!"

"It's about knowing who I am!" Jungkook argues. "I wanted to get mated knowing who I am!"

"That doesn't come from finding your alpha father!" Yugyeom insists. "That comes from finding yourself." The alpha scoffs a bit. "And the irony is that I was traveling the world to find myself…and I put everything on hold for you." Guilt seeps through Jungkook as he looks up at his alpha. "Because I loved you and I wanted what you wanted. And now I just don't know."

Yugyeom turns to walk away. "You don't know if you love me?"

The alpha turns back around quickly. "Of course, I love you!" He says with a raised voice. "I just wish you'd told me!" He turns around to leave once more, nearly running into Yoongi.

"Is everything okay?" The older alpha asks, looking between the two in concern. Yugyeom just pushes past him to run off. "Jungkook, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Yoongi." Jungkook tries to push past the alpha too, only for Yoongi to stop him and insist they talk.

"How can I give you away when I know you're not really gonna be happy?"

Jungkook groans and rolls his eyes as he turns around, Yoongi following him as he continues down the path. "I've heard all of this from my father already! And I'm pretty sure he knows me better than you do!"

"I know." Yoongi says softly. "But I've done the whole mating ceremony thing, and believe me, it doesn't always end in happy ever after. Sometimes it ends in heartbreak and a scar." He gestures to the faint discolored area on his neck from where his mating mark used to reside.

"That is you!" Jungkook exclaims, whirling around to face the alpha. "That's not me! I love Yugyeom more than anything in the world and I-" Jungkook stops and groans into his hands. "Did you feel that way before you got mated?"

Yoongi bites his lip before finally responding. "No."

"Exactly." Jungkook says with finality before running off, and this time Yoongi didn't chase him.


	13. Thirteen

Jimin is sitting at one of the fully set tables, staring off into space when Jungkook appears, cheeks bright red and eyes puffy as he breathes heavily. "Hey," Jimin greets quietly, standing up from the table. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Jimin doesn't even give Jungkook the chance to respond before continuing. "Where are BamBam and Seokmin? Aren't they supposed to help you?"

Jungkook takes a deep breath. "Will you help me?"

The older omega's eyes widen the tiniest bit, as he had assumed his son would still be mad at him for their spat from earlier. But instead of questioning him, he just nods with a small smile. With the confirmation, Jungkook runs off towards him room, prompting Jimin to run after him.

The afternoon is spent with Jimin pampering Jungkook to prepare him for his mating ceremony. He draws Jungkook a warm bubble bath to both relax and get clean in while Jimin lays out all of the makeup, accessories, and Jungkook's robes. When Jungkook exits the bathroom, fully clean and shaven with a small pout from the tiny cut on his leg he received from his razor, Jimin is there with a Band-Aid and a 'magical' healing kiss, just like when Jungkook was a pup. Jimin sits Jungkook in front of his vanity and carefully dries his hair, styling it into soft waves before moving onto his makeup. The entire time he tells his son funny stories of the boy growing up to keep the mood light and his nerves down as time drew closer to the younger omega's mating ceremony.

It's when Jimin is gently tying Jungkook's robes around him that Jungkook finds himself filled with sadness in guilt, staring at his carefully styled hair with flowers threaded into it in the mirror. "Do you think I'm letting you down?"

Jimin pauses in tying the sash around Jungkook's waist and looks up at his son in shock. "Why would you ever think that?" He asks finishing the bow at the younger omega's back.

"Because of what you've done!" Jungkook explains, turning to face his father with tears in his eyes. "The Angels! Raising a pup! Running a business all on your own!"

The older omega lets out a small laugh. "Sweetie, it's not like I had a choice. I couldn't go home." He lets out a sigh before telling Jungkook something he had never told him before. "When I got pregnant, my father told me not to bother coming back." Jungkook's eyebrows furrowed, and Jimin could see the frustration towards the omega he had never met. "And I wouldn't have had it any other way. I mean, look what we have!"

A small smile makes its way onto Jungkook's face and he takes a shaky breath. "Will you give me away?" Jimin's own eyes begin to fill with tears and he finds himself unable to speak, only nodding as if he were a bobblehead to accept his son's offer. Jungkook giggles a bit, a tear finally making its way down his cheek as he pulls his father into a hug.

Jimin helps Jungkook into the carriage that will carry him up the mountain to where the island's church resides before falling into step just behind the crowd that walks alongside the bride. They're only a few steps into the journey when the omega is stopped by an alpha that his mind is tired of seeing but his heart is skipping a beat at the sight of. "Jimin," Yoongi pants out as if he had run to meet the omega before reaching the church, "I need to talk to you about who's giving Jungkook away."

"That would be me." Jimin deadpans, walking around the alpha to catch up to the group.

Yoongi blinks in shock before following the omega. "But what about his alpha dad?"

"His alpha father isn't here." Jimin responds monotonously.

"But it's what he wants!" Yoongi exclaims, moving to be in front of Jimin once more. "He told me he wants his alpha father here. What if his alpha father wants that too?"

Jimin lets out a small sigh, looking up at Yoongi with a pleading expression. "Yoongi, don't do this now. I can't do this now!"

"Jimin, listen to me." Yoongi insists. "This is about _us_."

"No, it's not-"

"Please," Yoongi nearly begs. "I need to know if…" He trails off a bit, but Jimin knows what he's asking. "There was a period of time after I got back to Seoul, nearly two years…my doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, my fiancée even tried to get me to see a therapist to see if it was something emotional…they eventually decided that I must have had some kind of hormonal disorder that causes alpha's to not be able to have ruts, but the hormones they put me on didn't work. Then all of a sudden my ruts came back just as regular as before and they couldn’t figure it out." Yoongi takes a deep breath and Jimin just stares at him, eyes slightly wide. "So please, just tell me. I need to hear it from you."

Jimin blinks a bit, taking a shaky breath. "I told you, I can't do this now." He pushes past Yoongi and runs up the mountain until he catches up to the group leading his son up to the church, ignoring how Yoongi is running after him.

By the time Jimin finally makes it to the small church, Jungkook is sitting on a bench just outside the small building, obviously trying to stave off a panic attack. "Look, he's here now!" BamBam explains once seeing Jimin approaching. "No need to worry now!" Jungkook lets out a huge breath of relief and jumps up, attacking his father with a hug.

While Jungkook's friends get to work making sure the omega's robes are still smoothed out and looking good, Jimin leans over to peek through the open doors and signals to the priest that they're ready to begin. The priest nods and gestures for everyone to rise, Yugyeom taking his spot just in front of the priest as the band begins to play a bridal march to welcome Jungkook.

Jimin grips his son's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before leading him into the church, walking confidently down the aisle while Jungkook looks nervously up at his soon to be mate, seeing as he still isn't sure exactly where they stand after their argument. But when he looks up and sees Yugyeom watching him with what seems to be all the love in the world, his fear is replaced with complete joy, a bright smile spreading across his face as he holds the love of his life's gaze.

When they finally reach the front of the church, Jimin squeezes Jungkook's hand one more time, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before leaving him to go sit in his designated seat. As he turns to find his seat, he can't help but notice Yoongi walking into the church and taking an empty seat near the back.

"Welcome, Yugyeom and Jungkook," the priest begins once everyone is seated again. "And welcome to all your friends who have gathered here this evening. And especially welcome to Jimin," the omega looks up in shock at hearing the priest say his name, "who represents your family."

Before the priest can continue, Jimin stands up on an impulse. "And welcome to…" He trails off, suddenly regretting his decision but as he has already interrupted the ceremony, he decides to just follow through. "…Jungkook's alpha father." Gasps ripple through the guests and Jungkook turns to his father in shock. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you." Jimin turns to his son. "He is here."

Jungkook nods slightly. "I know, I invited him." At that moment, all three alphas stand up in the crowd, bringing out more gasps.

Jimin ignores them, instead furrowing his eyebrows at Jungkook. "You couldn't have, I never even told you who it is." The alphas then seem to notice that the others are standing too, and they share looks of confusion.

Jungkook lets out a nervous giggle. "I may have found your diary where you kept…interesting anecdotes of _things_ that happened the winter I was conceived."

Jimin's eyes widened. "Wait, that's why they're all here?!" Jungkook starts apologizing profusely while Jimin has a mini breakdown in front of the church, and all the alphas slowly lower themselves back into their chairs, Yoongi taking a bit longer as he watches Jimin with concern.

"Dad, please forgive me!" Jungkook pleas.

Jimin just sighs. "Can you forgive me?"

Jungkook furrows his eyebrows. "Forgive you for what? Sleeping with three alphas in a short period of time?" The look of guilt on Jimin's face is answer enough for the omega. "I don't care if you slept with hundreds of alphas!" The priest makes a small noise at that, but he goes ignored. "You're my dad, and I love you no matter what." Tears start welling in Jimin's eyes yet again and he pulls Jungkook in for a tight hug.

When he pulls away, he moves to sit back down, but not without turning to the crowd. "And for the record, I have _not_slept with hundreds of alphas." The crowd laughs as Jimin finally takes his seat again.

The priest opens his mouth to continue, but then Yoongi stands up. "Well since we're talking about it, wouldn't now be a good time to set the record straight?"

Jimin stands up again and glares at the alpha. "Set what record straight?"

"Well apparently Taehyung and Hoseok believe that they are Jungkook's father, and I know you know that's not the case."

Crossing his arms over his chest and glaring harder, Jimin replies, "I don't care if it took you 20 years to have a rut, after what you did, you have absolutely no right to know who is or isn't _my son's_ alpha father."

Jungkook faintly recognizes that this is the moment he's waited for his whole life, finding out who exactly his alpha father is, but seeing the pain in his dad's eyes and remembering the entry from Jimin's diary shadows all of that. He steps forward a bit, Yugyeom's grip on his hand keeping him from going too far. "Yeah, if you hadn't just dumped my dad and ran off and mated somebody else-"

Yoongi shakes his head and cuts off Jungkook, keeping his gaze on Jimin. "You know that's not how it was. I had to go home; I was engaged. But I told Suran I couldn't mate her, and I came right back."

Jimin's eyes widened. "You came back?" Yoongi nodded slightly. "Why didn't you come find me? Or call me? Or leave me a message in a bottle? Anything?"

"Because I had been stupid enough to think that you would have wanted my back after all of that, only to be told by your friends," Taemin and Sungwoon avert their gazes when Yoongi points to them, "that you were with some other alpha." Jimin's eyes grow wet yet again and he can't find a response for the alpha. "So Suran called me an idiot and mated me to prove it."

The room falls silent for a few seconds until Hoseok decides to stand up. "Can I say something?"

"Hoseok, don't-"

"No, no, I have to." Hoseok pushes his way past the laps of the people sitting in his row and makes his way up to the front of the church. "Even though I am apparently not Jungkook's father, I am still so thankful to have gotten to meet him." He smiles at the omega who's looking at him in slight shock. "I've never had a pup to call my own, and even though I haven't known him for very long, I feel that the bond that has grown between us is the closest I'll ever come to that, so thank you Jimin for being that connection that brought this about." Jungkook smiles softly at the alpha. "Jimin, you have changed my life in so many ways from giving me experiences I never thought possible and giving me someone that I hope sees me as some kind of alpha role model in their life." Hoseok looks at Jungkook who nods in confirmation. "You were the first omega that ever captivated me fully…actually you were the only omega…" Gasps rang through the church again, some of the older, more conservative omegas even seeming to faint. "Yes, I'm gay, and anyone who doesn't like that can fuck off."

Taehyung suddenly stands up, also making his way to the front of the church. "Same as Hoseok!" He pauses once he reaches the small group. "Not about the gay thing, about the bond with Jungkook and the hopefully being able to be an alpha role model." Jungkook giggles, leaning into Taehyung for a quick hug.

Sungwoon leans over to Taemin and whispers. "So typical of alphas. You wait 20 years for one alpha father, and suddenly three come along wanting to stake their claim."

Once everyone settles down, the priest sighs before finally continuing with the ceremony. "Dearly beloved-"

"Wait!" Jungkook stops him, looking around at everyone surrounding him…his family. "I finally know what I really want!" He turns to Yugyeom. "Let's not get mated yet!" Everyone gasps once more and even Jimin looks at his son in shock. "At least the ceremony part! You never wanted this, and I was selfish for pushing you into this." Yugyeom is staring down at Jungkook in surprise, a smile slowly growing on his face as the omega talks. "So, let's just get off the island and see the world, and if we happen to mate during that, then so be it! We can always have a ceremony that fits both of us later!"

Yugyeom laughs a bit, placing his hands on either side of Jungkook's face. "I love you~" He whispers before pressing a kiss to the omega's lips. He then literally sweeps Jungkook off his feet and starts to carry him out of the church.

"I'm assuming this ceremony is cancelled." The priest says, looking to Jimin for confirmation.

"I'm actually not sure what is going on right now." Jimin says, still trying to process what he just witnessed.

Yoongi looks around at the chaos of people moving to leave and his eyes fall on Jimin once more. And he knows that he's not gonna let another chance fly by. "Wait!" He calls out, successfully getting everyone's attention. "Why waste a good ceremony?" Jimin looks at Yoongi in shock but tries to mask it by raising an eyebrow. "What do you say, Jimin? You're gonna need someone to boss around on this island when Jungkook leaves."

"What about Suran?" Jimin inquires with a slightly harsh tone.

Yoongi pulls his shirt to the side to show Jimin the same discolored patch of skin he had shown Jungkook just that morning. "Hasn't been a problem in over ten years." Jimin feels the air leave him and his heart starts to beat faster. "Jimin, I am standing here as an alpha who has been in love with you for 21 years and ever since the day I set foot on this island I've been trying to figure out how to tell or show you just how much I love you." All of the words are taken out of Jimin's mouth when Yoongi kneels on the ground before him. "Come on, Jimin. It's only the rest of your life."

Jimin takes a shaky breath, staring down at Yoongi who continues to look up at him expectantly. "I do~" He finally allows all the feelings he's suppressed for 21 years and fought since Yoongi first returned to his life as the alpha stands up, rushing over to him and pulling him in for a kiss to make up for all the lost kisses they could have had.

The priest steps forward and rushes through the generic mating ceremony vows, sensing the couple doesn't want to prolong it any more than necessary. Once finished, he states happily, "I now pronounce you as legally mated." Jimin and Yoongi giggle, their lips find each other's once more as the crowd around them cheers and congratulates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a big chapter


	14. Fourteen

Yoongi and Jimin sit in the chairs originally meant for Jungkook and Yugyeom at the reception that is now for their mating ceremony, Jimin unable to do anything but stare at the alpha lovingly as Yoongi stands up and calls attention to everyone to give a small speech. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming even though I'm sure this isn't what you expected at all." The crowd laughs a bit as Yoongi smiles down at his legal mate, soon to be bonded mate as soon as it reaches an acceptable time for them to escape the reception for the privacy of Jimin's room, intertwining their fingers. "I wasn't lying when I said that I've been in love with this omega right here for 21 years. I knew he was different from the moment I laid eyes on him, and it didn't take much a of a conversation before I realized how different I wanted to be for him. He's made me want to be a better alpha, and I didn't do a very good job of that in the beginning." Now Yoongi is speaking directly to Jimin rather than the crowd of people. "I've never regretted anything more than not explaining my situation to you in the first place and working through things with you. But now I hope that I can show you that I can be the alpha you need and deserve, and trust me when I say that I intend to be with you until the day I take my last breath."

Jimin smiles up at Yoongi. "Believe me, you're stuck with me. I'm not letting you go again." Yoongi returns the smile, sitting back down and pressing his lips to Jimin's.

Taehyung snorted quietly, catching the attention of Sungwoon who's sitting next to him. "I never really got the point of these things." The alpha comments, gesturing around at the environment. "I mean, I guess some people are into it, but definitely not me."

Sungwoon hums, leaning the tiniest bit closer to Taehyung. "Maybe you just haven't met the right person that makes you want to settle down yet." Taehyung turns to Sungwoon and raises an eyebrow at the glint in his eyes that makes it obvious the omega is trying to flirt.

"I think I'm gonna go take a few pictures." The alpha quickly leaves the situation, not being into the omega at all but also not wanting to hurt him by outright rejecting him.

It's only a few minutes later when the local band that was hired begins to play music, many couples and singles taking to the center of the courtyard to start dancing. "Why don't you show off those moves that captivate people so much?" Yoongi teases Jimin as he pulls him close.

"Maybe that should wait until we're alone." Jimin teases right back before laughing, Yoongi joining in as they start to dance crazily to the music with their friends, both old and new.

As the party begins to pick up, rain starts to fall from the sky, just a drizzle at first before becoming a full-on downpour. That doesn't deter the partiers, instead firing them up even more. Taehyung and Hoseok enter into a dance battle, Jimin squeals and jumps with his best friends, and Jungkook dances with Yugyeom, the alpha holding him as close as possible. "I love you," He whispers to Yugyeom.

"I love you," the alpha repeats to him before pressing his lips to the omega's, Jungkook's hands going to either side of his face as he kisses him back with fervor.

Jimin leaves his friends to return to Yoongi's side, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. "Do you know what you've gotten yourself into mating me as a spur of the moment decision?"

"Spur of the moment or 21-year long distance engagement?"

The omega hums at that. "Well, considering I pretty much hated your guts for the majority of that time…"

Yoongi brushes Jimin's wet fringe out of his eyes, soon encasing the omega's face in both of his hands and rubbing the apples of his cheeks with his thumbs. "Trust me when I say that mating you will be the best decision I have ever made." Jimin's smile brightens even more as Yoongi presses their lips together, the world around them melting away as all that matters is having each other in this moment.

It's nearing midnight when Yugyeom and Jungkook load their things into the small boat that has agreed to take them to the mainland so they can start their adventure together. Jungkook takes his time hugging Hoseok and Taehyung, who have come to see him off before turning to Yoongi. "I've waited 20 years to meet you." Jungkook says quietly. "And now I'm leaving."

Yoongi softly chuckles, reaching out to ruffle the omega's hair. "I'll be right here when you come back." He promises before pulling Jungkook into a hug.

Jungkook saves his father for last, Jimin not hesitating to pull him into the tightest hug possible. "Stay safe and healthy. Call me or write me or just communicate with me in any way possible."

"I will~" Jungkook promises as he pulls out of the hug.

Jimin turns to Yugyeom and points a finger at him. "You better take care of my baby." The omega tries to sound threatening. "He better come back in one piece."

"I'll try my best." Yugyeom assures him, giving him a quick hug before helping Jungkook into the boat, climbing in after him.

The group of four stay on the dock as the boat sails away, waving at the young couple until they're mere specks in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you're subscribed to the series so you'll know when the sequel is posted! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm!!


End file.
